This invention relates to a twisted nematic alignment field effect mode (TNFEM) liquid crystal displaying electro-optically excellent characteristics and chemically stable alignment of the liquid crystal molecules.
As a rule, in twisted nematic filed effect mode (TNFEM) type of liquid crystal display the nematic liquid crystal molecules have a positive dielectric anisotropy and are oriented in parallel with two holding plates defining a liquid crystal cell showing a 90.degree. twisted structure about the interfacial surfaces of the two holding plates.
It is well known that in implementing the above described type of liquid crystal displays the rubbing or evaporation technique is carried out so as to attain molecular alignment in parallel with the surfaces of the holding plates and in a certain direction. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,792 and 3,964,158.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the latter.